Drabbles and Omakes
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Collection of drabbles and omakes centered in and around my TRC fics. SyaoXanyone, KuroFai, SyaoSaku. Complete explanation inside, and spoilers for about everything and anything.
1. Introduction

_Drabbles and Omakes_

**Important author's note to understand what this is about!**

_This will be a collection of omakes and drabbles in and around my TRC stories. Usually I only write oneshots, because I'm not capable of proper multi-chapter things without getting long-winded, or hasty, or random, or just plain boring. So most of my attempts are given up long before they reach publicity. Still it is my big goal in my writing life to one day write a proper multi-chapter fic with an actual plot and a smooth storyline. Someone advised me to try interrelated oneshots to build up to a multi-chapter. I quite liked this idea, but decided to start simple (disregarding my Horitsuba crossover which is in that category already)._

_This is the result. I will write drabbles and omakes centered in and around my own stories. So it will be useful to have read those stories, or you will probably not understand the scene ;) To make it easy, I'll put the title of the story the drabble is based on as the chapter title._

_This will be M-rated, if only because all my stories are really very M-rated and it's based on those after all. I do not intend all my drabbles to be smutty though ;) It does mean every single warning of all my stories applies!_

_Please feel free to request certain drabbles to accompany my stories. I usually write Syaoran-centered and I'm not much into KuroFai, but the short nature of these little thingies will make it easier for me to squeeze in a KuroFai here and there (especially as many of my stories do take an established KuroFai relationship for granted)._

_Enjoy!_


	2. This World

**_This World_**** (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Horitsuba crossover)**

**Right after the pov switch in the third chapter, when Tsubasa just met a shocked Yuui and made a run for it.**

* * *

_Dress_

Tsubasa breathed in slowly, feeling himself relax. Closing the door of the bathroom behind him managed to shut out the Li twins, the teachers and Kurogane physically and thereby also a little mentally. After kicking around the innocent laundry basket for a bit he was ready to calm down. Who would ever had thought pointless violence against laundry baskets would be this satisfying? He never tried it before, but this may be worth repeating in cases of emergency.

Feeling his heartbeat and breathing slow down to normal tempos, he looked down at himself. Shyly he fidgeted with the forest green frill on the hem of the dress. The dress really was cute. It was sure to look marvelous on Sakura, even if green didn't match her much. White did. And this beautiful deep green might just complement her stunning emerald eyes. Or not. He could disregard that thought for now, as she wasn't present and he could always imagine her sleeping if necessary.

His fingers slid along the silky fabric, twitching as they slipped past a sticky wet spot.

Of course Sakura would wear underwear underneath, as opposed to him now. Cute pink panties. And a bra. Not in Clow, where they used a different type of ladies' underwear to keep those beautifully plump breasts from sagging, but this dress didn't look like anything from Clow anyway. How would it look on Syaoron?

A pained groan grated through his throat the moment he realized he just imagined Syaoron in the dress. Which he didn't need to imagine, all he needed to do was take two steps forward and look in the mirror. Which he wouldn't. After all, Syaoron would be either blushing fiercely – not used to being teased instead of teasing – or be aroused to no end, making a huge tent poke at the front of the dress. Which Tsubasa currently _did not have_.

He cursed under his breath and slipped the dress over his head, walking straight into the shower to repeat his cleansing from just an hour ago. Kurogane and another version of Fai and his brother were out there.

He needed his shower cold.


	3. Chocolate

_**Chocolate**_

**Sequel-ish**

* * *

_Reward_

When Syaoran looked up and saw his clone entering the room with a fresh green apple balanced in the palm of his hand, he knew exactly what came next.

Ever since the clone had tried his experiment with the chocolate – curse the person who ever thought of giving it to him – he had wanted more of that. Touching, licking, grinding. _Taking him without mercy._

Syaoran didn't really fight back, knowing he was not in a position to do so, but neither did he cooperate. He wasn't willing. He wouldn't be.

The clone didn't seem to like that.

It was weeks after his arrival the diet of only white rice finally became too much. All he remembered was throwing up right after managing to swallow his first bite and passing out. When he woke up things had changed. For starters he knew he must have been out for quite a while, because the fingernails he had been chewing short since the chocolate-incident had grown out surprisingly long and showed traces of being clipped as well, proving they must have grown longer still since his passing out. Secondly, his body felt a lot more healthy than it had been before. Lastly, the clone had shown up with a sandwich instead of rice.

His eyes had nearly rolled out of their sockets at the sight of the sandwich, richly covered with lettuce and ham and cucumber and when the clone took him in an embrace he had been far too distracted by the delicious food to even tense up.

The clone had taken him that night as he had just woken up from a coma after nearly dying of nutrient deficiencies, and he had not found the spirit to pretend to dislike it.

After that the clone showed up with different foods more often. If he cooperated willingly after eating, he would get something special again next day. If he stayed still without responding, he would get just rice for three days.

He knew what to do now. He knew what came next.

He reached out, gingerly biting the apple as the deliciously fresh sweetness seeped between his teeth. The clone watched him without emotion as he ate.

He knew his place.

He laid back, inviting. The clone slipped next to him on the bed without a word, hands starting to explore before he had even finished his apple.

Syaoran knew how. He would be good tonight.


	4. Cold Hands

**_Cold Hands_**

**How Kurogane trained Fai so well as shown in 'Cold Hands'. Or rather, the situation referred to in the story why Fai can no longer appreciate playing house as much as he used to. This may be considered OOC, but I prefer to look at it as sadistic ;)  
**

* * *

_Conditioning_

It was rather animalistic, really. Fai wove his fingers along black strands of hair, scratching Kurogane's scalp with sharp fingernails as he nipped at the man's lips harshly. Kurogane panted against his equally bruised lips, sloppily pushing his tongue in and out like he would later be doing with a different body part. Strong fingers pressed circular bruises in a neat pattern along Fai's hips, while he knocked up his knee against Kurogane's thigh a bit too harshly to even pretend being tender.

Kurogane dove down to bite Fai's collarbone sharply, drawing blood to the surface with intense sucking.

"Kuro-daddy is really excited tonight, isn't he?" Fai smirked, managing to get a grip on short black hair to pull.

Kurogane moved up, pressing their foreheads together and gave him a smirk which looked decidedly sadistic. "Why yes, it's not every night I get to share a room with Fai-mommy, is it?"

Fai shot back, hitting his head against the wall in sheer surprise. Did he hear that right? Did Kurogane say _mommy_?

Kurogane lifted a hand, trailing his fingers along Fai's cheek so that his blunt fingernails left a scratchy feeling, "Let's play a game. Every time Fai-mommy mutilates my name, I deny him an orgasm."

Fai chuckled, a little nervous now. "Kuro-meanie wouldn't do that."

A sharp gasp and a whine so unmanly he would have felt awkward in any other situation left his throat as a cold metal hand shot down his pants to wrap around his heated arousal in a freezing vice grip. Kurogane nipped his ear playfully and whispered low and hoarse: "One."


	5. Sulking

**_Sulking_**** (and It's Working!)**

**Refers to Syaoran Li explaining about pre-written labels not applying to their complicated relationship.**

* * *

_Labels_

His father was standing before him, a wide and gentle smile on his face. He noticed the green robe on his father, liking the colour very much and wondering if he could perhaps have one of those too. From one of the buttons hung a brownish piece of paper, reading 'Father' in elegant black writing.

He reached out, short fingers curling as he tugged on the silk robe. Such a pretty green.

His father chuckled fondly and two large hands came down to pick him up around his waist, hoisting him upon a strong arm clad in pretty green. He fumbled at the silk, finding his way to the brownish label on the button to tug at it.

His hair was ruffled and he whined, making his father laugh again.

"Where's your mother gone off to, Tsubasa?"

He smiled up to mirthful brown eyes brightly. "Gah-ten!"

"Garden," his father corrected gently, tapping his nose playfully with a finger, "let's go find her, shall we?"

He nodded eagerly, gripping his father's clothes more securely as the man shifted his weight in his arms. His fingers wrapped around the crinkly paper unconsciously, and when he noticed the brown in his tiny hand he couldn't help but pull. When he pulled it loose from the button of his father's robe, the paper no longer read just 'Father'. Different words had appeared, words he could not read and words he did not remember knowing yet.

But it didn't worry him. The man wasn't just his father after all.

Slowly he sat up, his father's arm sliding down his waist to his legs as he moved. He turned to smile at the man sleeping beside him, tracing a naked shoulder with a finger before gently pulling up the covers a little to protect him from the chill in the dark room.

He had no need of pre-written labels. Not for this man.


	6. Let's try it out

_**Let's try it out**_

**Sakura's preparations.**

* * *

_Drunk_

Sakura gingerly slid forward another glass of the distilled liquor, her brother missing it first before managing to grab the little cup. Her face was even brighter red than her brother's, even though she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. As opposed to the prince, who was currently crying over how Yukito disliked it when Touya licked his ear.

"So he really hates that?" She coaxed with a soft voice. Loud enough for her brother to catch it though.

"Yes! H-how cann hee?"

"But what if he pretends?"

Touya blinked at her owlishly, the glass forgotten in his hand as he tried to grasp what she was asking.

"What would you do if he pretended to hate it," she tried again, needing all her courage to keep her eyes more or less fixed on the bleary ones of her brother.

Touya slammed down his glass with unexpected violence, making Sakura jump and cast her eyes down to the table.

"I w-would-d tie 'im up, and t-tease 'im undil he can nooo longerr do anysing b-but crawll and b-beg for merrcy!"

Sakura gulped, trying to visualize such a scene with her and Syaoran. The thought of her hazel-eyed lover tied down to a bed and begging her to touch him _did_ sound rather appealing. How would she make him beg? Not touching him at all wouldn't do anything to the man, he needed _some_ stimulation which was insufficient instead. Feathers...

She was pulled out of her short reverie as Touya passed out on the table, blushing down her neckline completely when she noticed her body had become a little more heated at her thoughts of Syaoran.

_Where would she get supplies?_


	7. Mommy's Boy

**_Mommy's Boy_**

**As we all know, Big Brother is watching you. So are Tsubasa and Fei Wang Reed.**

* * *

_Watching_

Even with all the restrictive spells binding him in place and making his muscles useless Tsubasa managed to cringe. _Mommy?_ _Really?_

Of course he had been aware the clone missed a mother in his life dearly, but having Sakura to grow up with seemed to have been enough for the boy. With Fai taking up the mommy-play he had not suspected the clone to take it seriously. After all, the mage had been obviously joking about it, playing around just to pester the ninja.

At some point he had started doubting, maybe the clone took it seriously after all. He had become overly fond of the mommy-play, and Fai may be overdoing his part a bit, he did take up the role full determination and rather convincing too.

At this very moment he was quite sure the clone knew perfectly well Fai was _not_ his mother figure in life, and clearly displayed what he _did_ think Fai was to him.

Tsubasa managed another shudder, prompting Xing Huo to walk into the room he was suspended in to check on him.

If he ever got to meet those people, trying to look the mage from Celes into the eye would be so very awkward.

...

Fei Wang was happy to be able to send Xing Huo out of the room as Syaoran stirred, getting the screen with full view of Syaoran's clone's 'activities' with the pale mage for himself. Even though he was quite capable of hiding certain things in his robes with his seated position, the slight tremble in his hand was easily betrayed by the surface of the wine still lingering in his glass. He shifted uncomfortably.

He should not be finding two men sexing each other up with a roleplay kink – a mother and son roleplay kink! – this arousing.

With all thing he had expected, this had not been one of them.


	8. I was practicing

**_I was practicing_**

**The famous morning after.**

* * *

_Something was off_

The first thing Syaoran was aware of in the morning was Sakura stirring. His mind still clouded by a heavy blanket of sleep, he decided to do nothing with this information but pull her a little closer. His Sakura. Their bed. Their sleep.

When she stirred again, he felt something was off. As he was still quite asleep, he had no clue what. Did something happen? Maybe it was just that he was in bed with Sakura, because he had been away for quite a while this time.

No, wait. He knew. Sakura had been a boy when he returned. The body now shuffling against him was Sakura's, but it was male. That's why it felt like something was off.

He sighed contently, happy to have found out the problem without having to wake up, and snuggled into her hair a little closer, pressing her to his chest. Which gave a bit more counter-pressure than he was used to, but that must be because of her being male.

She shifted again in his arms, and suddenly her body jerked.

She must have realized the same thing he did.

"Syaoran!" He jolted away as she suddenly squealed happily, releasing her body but not yet opening his eyes. He was tired, damnit.

He rolled over to his stomach, trying to convey the message without needing to open his mouth. He wasn't awake enough to articulate any word. To his surprise, something pressed into his chest as he rolled over. How did that cushion come in between them? Why did it feel so uncomfortable?

As he slowly cracked his eyes open, he was met with his princess' face, looking half happy and half concerned. She pressed an arm to her breasts chastely, like she would usually do in the morning. She always remained so shy.

She was a girl.

He was laying on a painful cushion.

Syaoran screamed as he shot upright, pressing both arms against his unusually voluminous chest. He looked at Sakura bewildered, and she was now giggling in a mix of amusement and discomfort.

"Sakura!" He screeched, pressing his legs – her legs – together.

"Don't worry Syaoran," she giggled, "it seems like it passes within a few days. And you won't need to shave. Now, shall we go to breakfast, or would you rather stay in my room today?"


	9. Salty

**_Salty_**

**_!Important warning_: Alternative ending, and also from Fai's view instead. Extra warning for gore-ish stuff.**

* * *

_Snap_

Fai slid past Kurogane the moment the ninja had kicked down the heavy metal door. Scary as the man was for being able to do such a thing at all, the sounds from behind the door were more than enough reason to skip the teasing and hurry.

He froze right behind the doorway. He had not expected the sight that met him on this side.

Syaoran stood in the middle of a large concrete room, nothing on the walls and floor apart from splatters of blood. A thick white substance was oozing down his face, his lips bruised, and the corners of his mouth red as if his mouth had been forced open long and too violently. His clothes were in tatters on the floor, his nude body shining in sweat. Blood was slowly dripping down the inside of his thighs, together with that same thick white fluid on his face. His hands, elbows, knees and feet were scraped until they bled, shreds of skin actually hanging from his knees.

The scary part was the emotionless look in his eyes as he surveyed the bloody ground underneath his feet. The utterly detached stare towards the meager rodent-faced man who was gurgling and coughing up blood both through his mouth and his ripped out organs. The large man beside that man, limp on the floor with his pants open, but eerily _nothing_ poking out, a cheekbone broken like a cracked eggshell and a gaping hole in his throat.

Syaoran clung to a snow white feather with one bloody hand. The dripping red no doubt not his own.

Fai hesitated a moment too long, failing to stop Sakura from entering the room. The girl screamed, pressing herself back against the door post.

Normally Syaoran would have gone to comfort her. If he wasn't around, Fai would do it. But right now, 'Syaoran' wasn't there, and Fai was not sure what to do.

The seal in his eye hadn't been broken. Yet, this was not the Syaoran they knew.

What happened? How did this happen? Would it be alright in a minute?

Suddenly, Syaoran's face morphed from apathy to shock. His eyes quickly surveyed the dead and the dying man, before he turned away, pressing his hand to his mouth and looking decidedly sick.

His eyes widened at the sight and feeling of the blood on his hands, and the feather in his palm.

Fai would never forget those large brown eyes when they looked up at him, holding such despair.


	10. A Greek Goddess and her Prince Charming

**_A Greek Goddess and her Prince Charming_**

**Sequel drabble in case of an ****_alternative_**** ending, when Syaoran and Sakura's efforts would not have led to the writer to reappear and the feather being taken back, resulting in the group remaining stuck the way they are.**

* * *

_Cramp_

Syaoran frowned, folding his arms over his belly. Something was cramping. Don't tell he was getting a constipation from this mess.

They had been stuck in their 'Fairytale forms' – as Fai liked to call it – for almost a week now, trying to figure out a way to turn back to their normal genders and get that feather back. It had been majorly awkward for them to figure out how their new bodies worked – Kurogane seemed to have never laughed as much since they met each other – and all three of them had been having trouble with the new set of hormones they weren't used to.

Syaoran and Fai had finally managed to stop snapping at each other for every tiny mishap, although it took a serious fight including slapping and scratching to make them realise their own behaviour was really rather off.

Sakura on the other hand seemed to have all the puberty problems of getting erections at the most inappropriate moments – such as during that fight – not managing to keep that under control yet even though her body was more like mid-twenties than mid-teens.

Currently, as Syaoran was bending over and trying to keep his breasts from swinging around in that motion, Kurogane was teaching Sakura how to shave. Fai was in his underwear shamelessly, pink dress haphazardly on the ground while he laced his own corset. Syaoran knew Fai would be whining for assistance in a moment, as he wasn't able to lace his corset tight enough to fit in his dress, but he would try again every morning.

Syaoran was mildly thankful for the simple dress he'd gotten, although he could have done without the wings and some underwear would've been appreciated as well. At least the weight of his giant bosom balanced out the weight of the wings.

"Syaoran?" Fai was looking at him questioningly, hands still on the lacing of the corset, "are you alright? You look kind of pale."

Syaoran smiled awkwardly, "no, I'm fine. My stomach is cramping, that's all." He scowled, pressing his arms into his belly a little firmer. This _did_ hurt a bit too much. Maybe he should find a secluded corner of the forest and...

"Syaoran, you're bleeding," Fai suddenly cried out, causing Sakura to turn around in a swift motion, cutting her face in the process. She didn't even notice the cut in her worry for Syaoran and she hurried over.

He did not have to peer over his chest to see, because he could already feel the warm fluid run down his thighs. He whimpered slightly when he felt it bubbling out between that damned place he shouldn't be having.

"My belly hurts," he whimpered softly, sinking to his knees.

When Sakura kneeled next to him, she was – to his surprise – smiling warmly. "Don't worry Syaoran, it will only last for a few days."

"What is it?"

"Be happy kid," Kurogane huffed, "it means the princess didn't get you pregnant."

"Wait, is this my period?" he asked wide-eyed, "is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"It differs between women," Sakura gently pat his head, playing with his long chestnut hair absent-mindedly.

"This time it ended well," Fai said seriously, starting to wrestle into his blue dress, "but I still think the two of you should be using a condom next time. God knows what will happen if Syaoran gets pregnant."

All Syaoran could do was glare at the mage, and wait for the dress to turn pink again.


	11. Sulking (2)

**Sulking (and It's Working!)**

**Random sequel-ish drabble, because my proud OC deserves a tiny bit of screen time too, every once in a while.**

**Bit of background: Even though the seer girl lost her powers for the sake of getting the clones back, she still has the annoying tendency to ****_know_**** things. And be mightily cocky about it. I've given grown-up Syaoran just enough sarcasm to try to beat her at it.**

* * *

_Tease_

"So, I see the problems are solved for now?" the girl asked teasingly, meeting his pace as she approached him from an unexpected corner.

"Yes, thanks for worrying," Syaoran answered a little stiffly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I have anything better to do," she granted him a large grin, deep blue eyes sparkling in mirth. "Now do tell, did you have fun? Is Lord Syaoran Li any good? You happy you have a lover and your wife even cheers you on?"

"You," Syaoran said pointedly, "should keep your nose out of other people's private affairs."

She huffed, "private my ass. If you wanted to keep it a secret, you shouldn't limp like that."

Syaoran quickly tried to readjust his walk, scowling as she caught him. She wasn't supposed to be that sharp on things she had to see. She kept managing to walk into doorposts as if she were still wearing that blindfold after all.

"Any other person wouldn't even consider that thought just because I have a slight limp," he responded, trying to make it sound coolly.

"Hmmm, maybe," she pondered, tripping over her skirts shortly but skillfully remaining upright and keeping up with Syaoran at the same time.

"Wouldn't you rather try to stop tripping and walking into things, instead of training in not falling?" he asked, trying to reflect her teasing to change the subject.

"I am already trained in not falling," she answered haughtily, "it's my personal pride. That, and recognizing the true story behind a limp. Now, you still didn't tell me about Lord Syaoran Li's performance."

"Instead of poking into the 'performance' of a married man, try to get one of your own."

"But people here think I'm strange," she pouted.

"What would they ever think _that_ for?" Syaoran chuckled, making the seer girl huff. "How about the way Prince Touya looks at you?"

Now she outright snorted – an interesting contrast with her curve-hugging flowing dress and dainty steps – "Prince Touya? Really now, my Lord, you must be blind indeed. He already has someone else."

"So do I," he remarked casually, leaving the girl for the very first time behind him in the hallway, flabbergasted.

Oh, and possibly tricked.


	12. My Little Sister

**_My Little Sister_**

**What the self-proclaimed bodyguards thought of what they saw, 'guarding' Syaoran as he went to see his future brother-in-law.**

* * *

_Sand-goggle-disguised bodyguards_

"Uhm, Fai?" Mokona asked tentatively, as they were both frozen in place on their peeking spot.

"Uhh, yes?"

"What are they doing? I thought they were kissing, but they look like they're fighting now."

"They're kissing."

"But they are struggling."

"That too."

"Fai?"

"Yes?"

"Why are they struggling and kissing?"

"They're struggling because they _always_ fight."

"And the kissing?"

Silence.

"Fai, _what are they doing NOW_?"

"I think it is better if Mokona didn't watch the rest." Fai turned to pry Mokona away from her peeping hole, but Mokona was practically glued to the door, body stiff in shock and morbid fascination.

"F-Fai!"

Fai quickly looked, only to see Prince Touya had finally reached the closet with their rolling over and now had Syaoran pinned down, struggling to open his clothes.

"Mokona, you _really_ should stop looking now!"

"B-but... What are they _doing_?"

Fai tried to pry Mokona off a little longer, until she started trembling. He quickly turned to watch, gulping heavily at the sight.

He had to admit, Syaoran _was_ more impressive than he'd expected from the smaller man.

Which he just didn't think, because Kuro-pon would never forgive him the mere thought.

Luckily for him, Mokona fainted the moment Touya's stuff was revealed as well, and Fai spent the remainder of the confrontation they were supposedly guarding trying to wake the creature up.


	13. Let's try it out (2)

**_Let's try it out_**

**After borrowing some goods, you would need to return them of course. Sequel-ish.**

* * *

_Return_

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow this Fai," Sakura was beaming up at him as she handed him the plain brown box. He was a little surprised at her smiling so brightly without blushing, considering what exactly she was giving him back.

"No problem, Sakura. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did, very much! Although I had some trouble along the way because I was missing something..." trailing off, she did blush now. Fai frowned for a moment, realizing immediately what he left out. Because there was _one_ thing he usually didn't keep in this box.

"Did you manage to find a solution?"

"Yes! I guess some things are easier when you're a woman. But I'm going to try and find some of these myself now." She tapped the box. "In fact, could you look around for these things when you're in a more advanced world again?"

"Of course! I'd be delighted to be of your assistance, my Princess." Fai took the little note from her, but his eyebrows shot up into his hairline at seeing it was actually quite a list. _Quite_ a list.

"So, I see you did some, uhm, research?"

"Yes! I'd really love to try out some more!"

"O-okay," he chuckled. "How'd Syaoran like it?"

She giggled, "he was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. As to say, he's not used to _be_ dominated. Still, I got him begging in no time."

"Sakura's become so naughty," Fai's chuckle turned a little strained, "I don't remember my sweet little daughter using such language before."

His eyes widened when a smirk spread on her face. "Yeah. I suppose I just acquired a taste for it."


	14. Hazelnut

_**Hazelnut**_

**What was supposed to be a perfectly normal day for Syaoran (takes place in chapter 2)**

* * *

_The New Girl_

"A new girl," Ryuuoh bent over to his desk, "sounds interesting, right? We don't often get two transfers in our class in one year."

"Heh, I'll be happy for not being the new guy anymore," Syaoran chuckled.

"I hope she's cute."

"I couldn't care less," Syaoran gave his roommate a pointed look, "let's make a deal. If she's cute, you are going to stop pestering me with your colourful descriptions of _all_ girls you think are cute, and make a decent effort for just her instead."

"So if she's cute I have to try to get her? And stop looking at others?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds interesting enough." Ryuuoh smirked and sat back in his seat, "I hear she's Miss Daidouji's roommate."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, before realising what Ryuuoh meant. Miss Daidouji was Sakura's best friend. If Ryuuoh would manage to hook up with this new girl... wouldn't that increase his chances to get close to Sakura?

A smile spread on his face. That new girl better be cute.

_Nothing had prepared him for the sight that met him as this 'new girl' walked in._

There was a female school uniform alright. All with the smooth legs underneath and the slightly tilted hips to make them look broader than they were. Those were definitely two bulges suggesting breasts underneath that neatly buttoned vest. And no doubt about the long wavy hazel hair, flowing elegantly from a dark green headband down the 'new girl's' shoulders. And the big brown eyes looked nothing short of feminine on a person dressed up like that.

He nearly choked on himself, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a too obnoxious noise – whether it would be coughing, laughing, or crying. Ryuuoh next to him perked up, looking quite pleased with the outcome of their deal.

_Oh God no, Ryuuoh couldn't start hitting on his brother in a skirt!_

His brother in a skirt. His bloody brother in a skirt, with fake breasts and a long wig, twitching his voice up to a low alt instead of a tenor while he briefly thanked the teacher for introducing him. _As his twin sister!_

He gaped after his brother, who gave him a subtle smirk as he walked to his seat. He really had no clue whether to get angry about his brother following him here without even telling him, or be very shocked about him doing so in a skirt. Wait, he didn't really have the right to be too angry about the not-telling-him part, considering the way he had left himself. _But why as a girl?_

"Our deal is on," Ryuuoh whispered, smirking.

"Noooo," Syaoran buried his face in his arms on his desk. Why couldn't he just get a normal brother like everyone else?


	15. Name

**_Name_ (and Branded)**

**In between of _Name_ and _Branded. _It should not be necessary to put a big fat warning for rape and torture here, should it?**

* * *

_Possess_

He wasn't completely sure what was happening anymore. All he knew was that it was hurting like hell, and he wasn't able to pull away.

It was a little like waking up. Perhaps they had given him something, considering the sour taste in his mouth. Maybe be threw up. But that required him to have eaten something first, right?

Theoretically.

But waking up meant he would feel again. Feel it better. Worse.

There was a pounding in his body he might have mistaken for a typical headache sensation if it wasn't for the wrong location it was in.

He tried to turn, even with as little strength he had, if they woke him up from his haze he'd struggle. He'd fall back into the haze eventually, when whatever they gave him wore off. He didn't know why they'd like to wake him.

_Probably to see him struggle. To see him in pain._

He never wanted to wake up again. Stay in this haze. He couldn't face anyone again, the way he was now. Not the clone, or the cruel man initiating all this. Least of all Sakura, and the others he left behind to strand here.

_Not that they'd help him_.

A low groan left his throat, as opposed to the usual whimpers that would fall from his lips at every thrust into his body. He couldn't turn. He was tied up again.

It was a strange way to be tied up, but the clone was starting to get creative. One of his burning broken ankles was shackled and pulled up towards the ceiling, forcing his back in a painful curve as his hips didn't reach the bed by mere centimeters. Both his wrists were tied to the leg of the bed, turning them over the edge of the hard mattress in an uncomfortable way. Uncomfortable for one wrist, stinging pain in the other. _When did he break that arm?_

The clone was on his knees on the bed, pounding into him relentlessly. A mask devoid of emotions. Syaoran could only wonder whether he was doing this now because he was ordered to, or if he had different reasons.

He groaned again, his throat incapable of more intelligent sounds. He pulled his one free leg out of the clone's grasp, albeit knowing it wouldn't bring him anywhere. He could only drag the leg over the bed to irk the clone.

The clone wasn't irked. He just gripped his now meager thigh again and pulled him back. The leg was pressed down onto the rough mattress, making his groin strain in the obtuse angle. His muscles tensed, and the pounding suddenly turned more painful. He cried out, and a gruff moan sounded from the clone.

The tears on his face didn't even matter anymore. Nobody would see them. At some point he'd die here. At some point he would break.

He whined, shuddering and softly struggling against his binds, against the clone. It hurt, and he couldn't even feel the warm blood anymore. Or the crust of dried blood cracking.

"Tsubasa," he rasped, obediently. He was slipping back.

It was hurting so badly. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to remain asleep forever, where the pounding was just a dull throbbing and the searing pains in his limbs were just a discomfort. Where nobody could see him, nobody could reach him.

The clone shuddered over him, and fingers dug into the little remaining flesh of his thighs. Another hard spot on the mattress for him to lie on.

_Not that he'd notice._

He couldn't even remember Sakura's face anymore. Not with those dark eyes with a shining monocle floating in his bleary vision every time his eyes closed again for sleep.

Sleep. He was allowed to sleep again. He'd never wake up again.


	16. Hazelnut (2)

_**Hazelnut**_

**Syaoran's reaction on seeing his brother flee from the Ferris wheel (Takes place in the small space between chapter 13 and 14)**

* * *

_Ferris Wheel_

Syaoran slowly strolled over to Tomoyo and Sakura as they left the Ferris wheel. Sakura looked like she had cheered up a little, now smiling softly while Tomoyo chattered away. It was a shame things had turned out like that, Sakura panicking completely. Although it would indeed heighten his chances for Sakura to break up with Shirou – and hopefully noticing him, of course – he didn't like the sight of her crying face one bit.

He just reached the two girls when the cabin of his brother and Ryuuoh opened. He froze when his brother stormed out of the cabin as soon as he got the chance, his face white as a sheet and his eyes wide and shocked. Ryuuoh stumbled out after him, his face the opposite colour and beet red.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Ryuuoh had done. There was nothing he could have _said_ to make Syaoron react like that.

"Don't follow," he growled softly at the two girls, who had cried out in surprise. Tomoyo had been about to start running after his brother, but stopped dead in her tracks at his dangerous tone.

He stalked over to Ryuuoh, ignoring the two girls. Ryuuoh stumbled back when he saw him approaching, looking genuinely scared.

"Didn't I warn you?" Syaoran stepped up close, looming over the boy as he drew back in fear.

"I... but..."

"Don't do anything to my sister she doesn't want," he growled. He lifted his arm and swiftly punched Ryuuoh in his face, making the boy topple over. He heard the two girls cry out in surprise again, and Shirou had come hurrying towards his girlfriend as well now.

Ryuuoh merely blinked up at him with large green eyes, a hand pressed to his bruised cheek.

"If I find out you did something like this without her permission again, it won't be just one punch."

Ryuuoh gulped, and nodded in understanding,

Syaoran turned on his heels and started running after his brother. It was a bit too cruel to break Syaoron out of his obliviousness in this way.


End file.
